Assumptions, Assumptions
by fluffy kitty of darkness
Summary: When one assumes that one's partner is cheating — sometimes it can just be surprise or miscommunication.


The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 6 / Round 10  


Position: Captain

Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Prompt - write about a character having an affair

While there are many aspects of having affair — the emotional side, the trauma side, and the many other horrible aspects — I chose to write about the emotional side of someone who feared his partner having an affair.

* * *

Teddy Lupin was nervous.

In a span of five minutes, he had shifted in his seat three times, reached for his water five times, but only drank out of it during the second and fourth time. He reorganized the silverware on the table, only stopping at the reflection of his bright red hair in the spoon.

"If you start messing with your hair, I will scream," James threatened him with a delicate piece of vegetable on the tip of his fork. "Look, you're upset, I get it. But unless you tell me _why_ your hair is so red and _why_ you look like the Hogwarts Express just ran you over, this plate of steak and veggies is going to be on your face."

Teddy let out a deep sigh.

"There we go." James hummed in satisfaction. "Now, what's going on, Teddy? Why did you call me to this fantastic restaurant in such a tizzy?"

Quickly, Teddy collected all his stray thoughts together and tried to form them into nervous words. His hair had grown out for the past few months and he could see the tips changing anxiously grey and he wondered what the rest of the guests thought of a guy who had rapidly changing hair — hopefully there were no stray Muggles in the mix.

 _Focus._

He blurted out. "I think Victoire is cheating on me."

James spat out his steak.

It was another few minutes while Teddy watched his friend compose himself with napkins and sips of water. He slumped down in his seat, feeling depressed and throughly useless. Just like he had felt this morning after coming to this conclusion.

"Ted, Victoire isn't someone who would... _cheat_ on you." James shook his head. "I mean, have you seen her? She's head over heels with you. She asked you to marry her. What makes you think that she's cheating on you?"

"Well... she comes home late."

"Right. She works, Teddy. That's perfectly normal."

"We don't talk at night like we used too."

Which was worrying. From the beginning when they had started dating, their relationship revolved around late night talks and constant communication. In the past few weeks, it had gone from normal to strange occurences of his wife excusing herself early to go to sleep.

"Let the woman sleep. All this is telling me is that she's tired from working. Vic's got a full-time job and you work part-time at Hogsmeade," James pointed out. "It's perfectly normal for the schedules to start going out of focus. It's like you don't trust her."

"I do!"

"... You just don't trust other people?"

Teddy covered his face in his hands. "I know I'm being paranoid. It's absolutely wrong of me. But I've been getting the feeling she's avoiding me. Or she's not telling me something. Or maybe she's mad at me."

"Hm." James looked thoughtful. "There is one thing that I can never argue against and that is... the inner sense of a man."

"I have a feeling you're making fun of me."

"No, no, no. Sometimes the feelings are the most important guiding lights in a relationship."

"Why did I even come to you to ask for advice?" Teddy stared half-heartedly at James' steak dinner. "I even paid for you."

"Counseling doesn't come without a cost, mate." He chewed happily. "In all seriousness, go buy her flowers and talk to her. A lot of relationships can be saved if more talking was involved and less assuming."

Teddy ran his hand through his hair, slowly forcing it back to a calming dark blue. "When did you get so wise?"

"Right around the time I got dumped by my girlfriend."

Teddy opened his mouth.

"Twice."

Teddy shut his mouth and decided he didn't want to know.

* * *

Five hours, one empty wallet, and a fresh bonquet of flowers later, Teddy stood in front of their apartment door, not feeling that much better than when he had left earlier. If anything, a new sense of confidence and regret that he had ever doubted his wife had seeped in.

Ever since he been a child, Teddy could take anything small and think upon it long enough that he could convince himself that the world was ending. He just... overreacted.

It didn't make him regret it any less, though.

It was late enough that Vic would be home.

He lifted his hand to knock on the door before shaking his flustered pink hair back. He lived here and he had the key. Sheepishly, he started looking through his pockets.

Before his hand had circled around the key in his pocket, the door had started open, and he started to say. "Oh, Vic... good tim —"

His mind and mouth slammed shut to a halt.

The tall guy in the doorway gave him a puzzled look and nodded before passing him in the hallways. Completely oblivious to the fact that if he had stood there a second longer, Teddy wasn't sure whether he'd cry or punch him.

"Ted!" Victoire was staring at him, looking delighted. "You're home."

She was... _delighted?_

"Y-yeah."

Her gaze fell to his arms. "Are those flowers for me?"

"Uh..." Teddy fumbled and handed them over. "Yes! Yes, flowers... for you."

The beautiful smile that always made his heart soar, absolutely lit up her face and he found himself relaxing. _Talk, just talk to her._

"So... who was that at the door?" Casual, he tried for casual.

"Oh, that was..." She hesitated and grabbed his wrist. "You should probably sit down before you hear this."

Teddy groaned out loud. "I really don't like the sound of that."

"It's not bad."

"No, you _really_ don't understand. That sounds like my worst nightmare coming to life."

Victoire gave him a wry look. "Get better nightmares."

"The ones I deal with are fine, thank you." Teddy found himself pushed on the couch and he settled his hands over his stomach, leaning back in the most comfortable position he could find which considering his nerves, was quite an accomplishment.

Victoire sounded surprised. "Your hair looks like it's trying not to freak out."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"It's your hair."

He interrupted their bantering. "News?"

She rolled her eyes. "Always the impatient one." Victoire knelt down and took his hands. "The guy... was doctor."

Instantly, Teddy jerked up. "Doctor? Why? Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant."

For the second time that evening, Teddy found his mind and mouth slamming to a halt. It was good shock. Unexpected shock, but good shock. It was completely different that what he had thought earlier. _Wait, Vic is still talking._

" — I've been late a bit because I talked to mum about it first." She was rambling.

" — I was getting sleepy which turns out is completely normal, but it really freaked out."

" — But I wanted to have a doctor look over me. I wanted to tell you before he came over, but you went to have dinner with James and — _are you crying?"_

Teddy covered his face with arm. "You need to _tell me_ these things. I completely misunderstood you."

Victoire sounded perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head.

"Are you happy?"

"Very happy." Teddy reached down and kissed his wife. "Relieved."

"You're weird."

He just kissed her again.


End file.
